


rainy days [kageyama tobio]

by potatingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, it's the rainy season so i wanted to share this here, rainy mornings, this is one of my fave fics i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: A rainy morning with Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You
Kudos: 60





	rainy days [kageyama tobio]

You were slowly pulled to consciousness by the sudden warmth you felt behind your back. You cracked one eye open and looked over your shoulder, and you were greeted by a wonderful sight.  
  
Kageyama had one cheek mushed against his pillow, making his face look funny.  
  
You silently laugh. _How adorable._  
  
Despite your efforts to stifle your laughter, his eyelids still flutter open, revealing those starry-night eyes you adore so much.  
  
You face him and smile softly as you reach out to brush his bangs out of his eyes. “Sorry for waking you up.”  
  
He’s blushing, but you refrain from teasing him about it. “It’s fine,” he mumbles in a voice hoarse from sleep. The sound of it causes tingles to run through your body, goosebumps blossom on your arms.  
  
You smile wider before wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his warm chest. “Tobio, you are _so_ warm.”  
  
“Hush,” he shushes you, lips brushing against your ear. “Go back to sleep,” he whispers, his hot breath fanning your face.  
  
That’s enough to make you warm _and_ shut you up.


End file.
